Remembrance
by Lilmspayne
Summary: Three Years has passed since SPD had defeated Grumm and life had been peacefully. That is till Holly, the adopted daughter of a ranger meets the B-squad. Her life, and the life of the others will never be the same after shocking secrets come out. On top of that Mirloc has broken free again, with help of his new master and is coming for revenge...


Lilmspayne here, please enjoy my new story, Remembrance, a Power Rangers fanfiction. I'm in my final year of college so updates will be a bit slow with assignments and stuff. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, please don't sue as I am a poor ass college student.**

 **Chapter 1: Trouble Abound**

The early morning sun blared thought the open window of the bedroom of the small apartment, as the alarm went off. The younger women in the bed turned over and hit the snooze button then turned back around pulling the blanket around her.

This only last a moment before the young women in the bed, Holly realized what time it was. She sat up fast and pulled the black and silver bed clothes off and raced in to the bathroom. She reappeared wearing a towel and got dressed into a pair of blue demine jeans and a long sleeved black top. She picked up the brush and studied herself in the mirror.

She was five feet eight inches; with long dark hair that went just past her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and she was toned, from years of dancing and martial Arts thanks to her father and various aunts and uncles.

Looking at the clock on the wall she cursed and grabbed her keys and bag, she raced out of the apartment and into the bustling streets of New Tech City. She walked quickly towards the mission taking a shot cut though the main Plaza which would lead to the mission she had worked in since she had been 16.

As Holly reached the plaza, she could hear shouting and as she got near the centre of the plaza, the teen saw a figure coming towards her. It was an alien, with pale white skin and he had black spikes coming out of his back. He rushed passed her knocking to the hard floor.

As she fell, she reached out and flicked her hand freezing the alien as he took a step. Holy landed on her hands, hurting her right wrist in the process. Holly saw the red ranger come towards her demorphing into a handsome young man but she got up and jog away, ignoring the ranger's shouts.

She knew that her parents would kill her for using her powers but this time it wasn't her fault. "At least I helped the rangers out." she muttered as she jogged faster toward her destination. She did not stop until she reached the large building that held the home. Once she reached the building she stopped and pulling her sleeve down to hide her swollen wrist then entered the building making her way towards the stock room where she knew her boss and friend Ally Saunders was doing the weekly stocktake.

As she entered the stockroom, which had shelves field with tinned food, bedclothes and other items needed to feed the house full of youngsters, Holly could hear Ally humming a song as she checked out what supplies was needed. Holly grinned then and stepped behind her, tapping her on the shoulder making her jump.

"Damn it Holly! Don't do that to me. I swear you're worse than Jack." She muttered then smirked when she noticed the blush on the younger women that had appeared at the mention of Jack. "You are still not over your crush on him?" she asked, the question causing Holly's face to burn a deep shade of scarlet and look down shamefully. Ally shook her head.

"You should tell him how you feel. You don't know what could happen," Ally suggested, causing Holly to shake her head at her. "No, what would he see in me Ally, I'm a former troublemaker that he's only know for a couple of years." Ally saw the familiar red jacket of her ex-boyfriend come through the wall, then duck behind a couple of stacked boxes

Anyway, I thought you two were dating?" she inquired. Ally's face went through different emotion before she spoke. "We dated for a while but it turns out we were better off as friends."

Holly nodded and was about to say something when she heard one of the younger kids calling for her from the door of the stockroom "Well I better go see what the little monsters are doing."

Waiting till she could hear the door shut, she turned and said, "come out Jack, she has gone now." The man in question stood up from where he hid, a look of pure shock was on his face. He had never known that Holly had a crush on him in the three years that he'd had known her. He put on a cocky act and told his ex, "I'm totally crushable," making Ally throw what she had in her hand at him; which happened to be a bottle of cleaning fluid but it phased right through him. Shaking her head, she went back to what she was doing as Jack left to go play with the kids.

 **SPD Command**

Sky was not in the best of humour. his whole day had been a disaster since he had gotten up. He had spilt orange juice on his uniform at breakfast and he should have known. Since he had started his shift at 9am the rangers had to deal with a white skinned alien thief named Mace, who had stolen Jewellery from a shop. During the attempt to apprehend him, a civilian accidentally got in the way. Much to the Rangers' shock, she merely waved her hand, freezing the thief in place before she ran away. So yes, Sky decided, it had just been such a WONDERFUL day.

He had a long hot shower and changed into a clean uniform. As he was heading to the rec room, he ran into Bridge, Syd and Z, who was on their way to visit Jack, who they haven't seen in 2 months. He had been invited to go and had agreed, needing to get away from SPD for a while.

So he found himself getting off his bike outside the shelter and watched as the kids milled around an adult. As he got closer he saw her holding a basketball.

"Hi I'm looking for... YOU!" Holly spun around, her eyes locking on the SPD officer that she had run into that morning. She yelped loudly in pain when his long fingers clamped down on her bad wrist.

"Who are you, and how did you freeze the thief earlier?" he demanded to know as she back pedalling to get away from him whispering "I don't know…" she whispered.

He reached out to her grabbing her uninjured arm, "you are going to have to come with me. The Commander wants to speak to you." He said as he started to pull her back toward him. The martial arts training she had been given by her by her dad and various uncles and aunts kicked in and she pulled back slightly and went to kick his knee but Sky countered attacked her, and she swore under her breath as he put her in the same vice grip as before. Sky was about to say something when he the small women in front of him pushed backwards into the wall catching him by surprise. He let go and she moved away.

one of the older children had come in, and told Jack, that Holly was in trouble. He, Syd, Bridge and Z came out running out to see what was going on, and found the two were fighting. When Holly saw Jack and then the rest of the B-Squad she froze for a moment and then bolted inside.

Jack and the rangers walked over to him and Z got in his face. "What the hell is your problem Sky? She's a civilian; you can't treat her like that!" Sky glared at the yellow ranger. "She attacked me when I was trying to get her to come with me. She is under arrest for attacking a SPD officer!"  
He tried to follow Holly, only to be stopped by Syd, who was pointing at their Blue Ranger. Bridge's face was pained as he turned toward the team. "Bridge, what's wrong Papi?" Z questioned her boyfriend. Bridge turned to his girlfriend. "I'm feeling a lot of self-loathing at the moment and it's coming from inside."

Jack turned on his heel and told Syd, "I'll go and talk to her, just keep Sky here." he turned and headed into the building, leaving his friends behind. Jack found her sitting down on the cold floor in one of the unused rooms, her arms wrapped around her legs and she was shaking. He didn't know if she was still running from adrenalin or if it was fear. He also noted her swollen wrist and made a mental note to get it looked at.

"Holly?" She looked up and his heart broke; she looked terrified reminding him of the 16 year troublemaker he had met all those years ago. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened then relaxed.

"I'm sorry about Sky; he can be a bit overbearing sometimes." She snorted at the former red ranger and then went closer to Jack when she saw blond hair of Syd approaching them.

"Hi, I'm Syd. I'm sorry about my idiot fiancé. I don't know what's gotten into him today." Syd shook extend her hand toward Holly in greeting. Holly shook it as Jack looked at Syd with a raised eyebrow at that titbit of news.

"When did this happen? And I hope I am invited to the wedding?" he asked, and Syd rolled her eyes at her friend and bent down on the other side of Jack.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously at the women

"Holly. Holly Oliver." Holly said with a smile.

"As in…" Syd trailed off and Holly smiled.

"Yes mom was the first Yellow SPD ranger and my adopted parents is Tommy and Kimberly Oliver." Her smile turned to a grin when Syd whistled. "No wonder you're so good at martial arts."

"Your mom knew my dad?" Sky voice echoed in the room making Holly stiffened when she saw Sky standing by the door a look that she didn't recognised on his face but answered his question.

"Yes, my mother Lily was the Yellow Ranger and his teammate. But she died when I was three, I never knew who my real father was." She stood up and stepped in front of Bridge, not daring to look at any of the others as she put out her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bridge looked at her confusion written over his face. When he got a good look at her wrist, he added, "and why didn't you get your wrists seen to?" At the mention of her wrist, the Rangers looked down to see that the body part mentioned was red, and still swollen from the earlier incident.

"Its fine," she muttered but no one in the room believe her. "Come on, you need to see Dr Felix, and get your arm fixed." Sky added, "And to talk to Commander Cruiger." Holly agreed with a reluctant nod, before she and Jack followed the Rangers back to the jeep to take them to SPD with Sky on his bike.

 **Meanwhile in Space**

A tall figure sat in his throne on the bridge of his ship, he wore a black cloak and held a staff in his hand around him Putties and Tengas were milling around. Every few seconds the lights from the various controls panels around him would blink. The ship in question was huge, and like the rest of the ship the control room was huge but dark.

He stood up as a Tenga squawked, he put his hand out and it exploded in a bang of feathers and fire. He sat down and looked out of the ship screen. He wasn't worried about being spotted, before Zordon's wave had hit hit had retreated to the planet Gamma Vile M51 galaxy where the wave did not reach. He started making his plans, building up his army and though it had taking a very long time, it was now coming to fruition.

"Soon, I will have Earth bowing at my feet! Nothing and no one will stop me and I will have my revenge!" the being known as Master Vile, let out an insane bout of laughter as he gripped a half-star shaped crystal in the palm of his hand. "The rest of the Star Crystal will be mine and with it I will rule everything!"

Please Read and review, hopefully college won't kick my ass to much


End file.
